Calor Sensível
by H.R.S
Summary: REPOSTANDO - Leia e descubra o que acontece quando se nota que dois caminhos não são tão distintos assim CAP1


Write _by_ **H.R.S**

_* * *_

_3 43 p.m_

_Era uma tarde de verão excepcionalmente abrasadora e quente, do nosso escasso pós-primavera/verão europeu. Lá estava eu, Draco Malfoy, por mais inexplicável que pudesse parecer, trancafiado naquela biblioteca abarrotada de livros até os confins de suas estantes e prateleiras, com uma aura pesada por culpa do maldito calor. Ainda era início das aulas, o outono ainda não chegara, a estiagem e aquela massa de ar quente, que por sua vez a muito não se via em Hogwarts, pairava sobre a cabeça de todos, tantos alunos, professores ou até os funcionários, acabando por nos deixar inertes, sem forças, algo simplesmente cômico ao meu ver, já que deixava a todos com os nervos à flor da pele._

_Sabe, nunca me imaginei numa situação daquela, me vendo obrigado a realizar um trabalho de Poções, agora vocês devem estar se perguntando se isto tem um porque, então eu vos digo: Sim há um porque. O trabalho era para o novo professor de Poções, Horance Slughorn, não poderia começar fazendo feio na frente do homem que poderia até me atrever a dizer, mais "influente" não em Hogwarts, porém no mundo Bruxo, lá fora. Meus interesses iam além do que se podia imaginar de apenas conseguir notas boas ou alguns pontinhos medíocres para a sonserina, eu já estava querendo decidir meu futuro com ações como aquela._

_Mas bem, voltando ao assunto, era uma quarta feira, ninguém se atreveu a ir à biblioteca naquela tarde, foram estudar nos jardins do Castelo já que a temperatura era mais agradável. Para fugir daquele tumulto todo que me resultava em uma inoportuna dor de cabeça no momento em que mais precisava me concentrar para fazer uma perfeita produção sobre os efeitos da poção do morto-vivo, rumei para lá, naquele lugar tão inóspito._

_Tum, tum tum. Parecia que tinha um tambor grave dentro da cabeça, aquilo estava começando a me deixar nervoso. Passei a mão pelos cabelos tentando me acalmar quando ergui a vista. Quem era? Dona da minha perdição; claro que naquele momento isto ainda não tinha idéia. Ela tinha no rosto uma expressão tão dela, o cenho franzido, os lábios entreabertos como se recitassem um mantra, como se falasse com Deus, Merlin ou o que ela acreditasse, talvez fossem só livros. As pernas em cima da poltrona eram inevitáveis de se apreciar. Carne é carne, não importa se ela é de um porco ou um cordeiro._

_Não consegui segurar um sorriso pelo canto de minha boca, minha mente logo pensou "Só podia ser a Granger pra estar em uma biblioteca com um dia desses... ainda por cima, escrevendo". Balancei a cabeça negativamente ainda a observando atentamente. Continuei com o meu pergaminho preso em minhas mãos, contudo meus olhos estavam cravados no comportamento da grifinória. Ela continuou escrevendo naquele pergaminho, ora parava e coçava levemente a raiz de seus cabelos muito próximo a sua têmpora esquerda provavelmente procurando achar as palavras certas a serem depositadas no pergaminho, ora notei a garota mordiscar o lábio inferior com o cenho franzido e pensativa, outro sorriso não consegui conter mas desta vez com um pouco de malicia contido nele, então ela continuou ainda sem perceber a minha presença, ou melhor dizendo, a presença de meus olhos._

_A cada centímetro que ela escrevia naquela vulgarmente chamada de "folha amarelada" o calor ali aumentava, também não deixei de ver uma única gota de suor que escorreu desde sua um pouco rosada face, devido ao calor, passando pela curva de seu pescoço, indo terminar seu caminho até os seios da monitora grifinória. Sim, não era verdade que a sangue-ruim tinha belos seios pelo que aparentava? Comecei a reparar um pouco mais no corpo e nas curvas bem delineadas que os anos foram lhe proporcionando tão estrategicamente perfeitas. Pensei seriamente em ficar calado naquela tarde, sem reproduzir ofensas a amiguinha do Potter, mas nem tudo é perfeito não?_

_A morena se espreguiçou cerrando os olhos para poder esticar a coluna da posição tão incômoda em que se encontrava. Soltei um riso desta vez, com os pensamentos voando longe ao ver a cintura fina que se escondia debaixo do uniforme sempre tão impecável que ela tinha._

_-Que foi Granger...nunca viu?_

_Levantei uma sobrancelha e sorri com cinismo dentro daqueles olhos castanhos, que naquela tarde poderia jurar que estavam caramelados, detectando uma enorme presença de espanto e timidez por ter estado todo esse tempo tão à vontade em minha presença e pior, por tê-lo percebido somente agora com minha risada. Voltei a atenção ao trabalho que deveria ser entregue ao Slughorn, quando olhei de canto a grifinória descer as pernas que por sinal são lindas, e fechar a cara numa expressão brava preparando-se para me responder, cortei-a no meio de sua fala; pobre criança._

_- Malfoy...será que você pod..._

_-Granger, porque não fecha essa sua matraca já que não estou com vontade de me levantar e chamar a Madame Pince para reclamar que você está me desconcentrando e ela ter de fazer-me o grande favor de te tirar daqui – Esbocei outro sorriso cínico em direção à grifinória, aquela foi a primeira vez que pensei na Sangue-ruim número um de Hogwarts como mulher, e não só como alguém em que posso descontar minhas frustrações e me divertir degradando quando não estou em um bom dia, ou até no oposto quando acordo com o máximo humor._

_-Vai te catar Malfoy..._

_Escutei mais um murmúrio vindo daqueles lábios, não muito carnudos mas com absoluta certeza deveras suculentos que possuía a morena dizer "Doninha hipócrita!". Sorri com escárnio e continuei meu trabalho. Alguns minutos se passaram mergulhados no mais puro silêncio quando levantei meus olhos pela segunda vez vi a grifinória se levantar desamarrotando a saia, coletando os pergaminhos penas e afins que usara na provável tarefa e sair sem antes me lançar um profundo olhar de desagrado e asco. Sorri satisfeito comigo mesmo pensado que seria melhor retornar ao dormitório e me enfiar debaixo de um chuveiro gelado. "Isso vai ser interessante" . Levantei, espreguicei-me, passei a mão pelos cabelos e rindo balançando a cabeça negativamente acabei me retirando da biblioteca com meu trabalho em mãos e a mochila nas costas._

_***_

_N.A 1: Primeiro aviso: por meio deste que se você não quiser ler uma N/C 17, por favor, afaste-se desta Fic, sim, eu avisarei quando existir uma verdadeira N/C aqui, contudo, por vias das dúvidas já vou prevenindo que não será sempre só provocação e sentimentos insanos do meu querido "Draco". _

_N.A 3: Bem meus caros leitores, espero que tenham ao menos achado interessante este começo de fic, não está lá muito interessante confesso, porém para mim nem sempre as ações é o que realmente conta._

_N.A 5: Espero que quem tenha lido mesmo que não queira mais ler, ou que esteja esperando o próximo capítulo deixe-me um review me criticando, tanto positiva ou negativamente, conta muito para mim saber da opinião de vocês, fico eternamente grata._

_N.A 9: Essa N/A é só para dizer que devem ler até o final o capítulo e não fechar a janela no que terminar de lê-lo, já que aqui no fim vai o disclimer contendo todas as informações que julgo necessárias para que continuem lendo a fic entendendo todo o cenário shipper's blá blá blá, Até o Próximo capítulo._

_Disclimer:_

"_A maioria das personagens utilizadas nesta fanfiction, ou qualquer elemento moldado apartir do universo "Harry Potter" não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais do mesmo é de posse da escritora J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros e afins."_

_Shipper: Simplesmente não à Shipper nesta FanFic._

_Cenário: _

_-Hogwarts;_

_-U.A depende do seu ponto de vista: No quarto ano, no torneio Tribruxo, Cedrico Diggory morreu, contudo Harry Potter conseguiu "fugir" sem presenciar o ressurgimento de Voldemort, sendo que o mesmo acabou por não retornar a vida._

_-Sexto (6°) ano;_

_-Severus Snape passou a lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Horance Slughorn Poções._

_N.A BONUS: Pessoas Queridas do meu coração : ) vou respostar a fanfic \o/ *não me matem* Sinceramente, eu acabei me envolvendo demais com os estudos e deixei parado *.* me perdoem por essa imensa falha x.x, nesse fim de semana tenho prova na pucpr e no fim do mês na federal, logo não vou poder escrever com tanta freqüência, contudo para renovar o espírito, resolvi ao menos reescrever alguns pontos dos capítulos para dar um ânimo a mais WIii u.u tenho dois capítulos nos cadernos de "Vinho, uvas e chocolate" e também acho que vou acabar repostando ela, afinal, sempre encontro erros de digitação quando leio u.u. Beijos e Abraços pessoas \o/ espero ver vocês aqui tentando me dar apoio moral o/ Até o próximo capítulo._

_N.A BONUS2: Vou responder os reviews do capítulo 17 porque na boa, horrível vácuo x.x_

**Serena**** : asuhshhsahshuas Hudson Boa é Hudson Morta vai ser o próximo símbolo da campanha a favor da paz{?} hshuauhhuhuas Draco é tudo de bom sauhsuahushuhauele tem coração não é um monstro como muitas fanfics pintam ele t- tadinho saihsuhuahusa burra é pouco man x.x é incrível como os grifinórios são idiotinhas (: pode parecer estranho mas eu gostaria que a hermione não fosse sozinha u.u só tenho o humor um tantinho de nada negro (66 sausahushuahus bjos e a att do capítulo dezenove espero que venha esse mês x.x até mais o/ p.s.: se você se interessar, releia os capítulos que vou postar xD vou corrigir uns errinhos aí e acrescentar umas coisinhas sooo, seria bom reler xD sei lá né ashuahus**

**hilnunes****:** Valeu pelo reconhecimento o/ realmente u.u seria uma ótima capar os dois magina que diver?? Sahsuhauhsha puxa vida x.x lá na floreios vou repostar também, e também no orkut, tá uma bgunça so tudo isso suahushuahu eu sou desorganizada demais, releva esse detalhe ahsuahuas bjos e ate a próxima att :p

**Natália :] : **eu odeio quando param em partes críticas me deixa nervosa x.x suahsauhusahushau nunca vou abandonar calor sensível t- faz parte de mim[?] suahushuahs nossa, o Draco é um cretino que eu gostaria de ter em casa u.u como nós mulheres somos burricas man D: gostamos do que não pode sauhsuahushuhau x.x a próxima att de Carlos sensível vai ser o cap 3 enfim x.x seria bom você reler, vou modificar umas frasesinhas, adicionar outras, bem, dar uma betada[?] na fic de novo sauhsuhusa enfim, bjos e até mais

**Hellen: **caramba que bom que gosta da fic fico muito feliz mesmo em saber suahushua cada vez mais descubro leitores do nada isso é bom *.* but, realmente, eu faço ela sofrer demais tadinha x.x mas ela vai se reerguer[?] é grifa[?] siahushauhushuha sei lá eu comecei a gostar de Draco e Pansy depois de começar a escrever draco e pansy, não faz mooito meu feitio não sabe x.x sou muito mais DMHG sauhusahuhsuahuas tenho planos sim e estes planso nunca saíram da minha cabeça só esperear \o/ sauhsuhaus bjos vai ter mais dramione estou pensando em fazer alguns capítulos bônus aí pra frente (A

**Marcia B. S.****: ** pessoa ela é cabeça oca, grifa, tinha de ser t- vai acabar indo encontrar sozinha e isso não vai ser bom[?] =x suahusahuahuhsau falando sério mesmo, o caso dos dois é terrível x.x tenho pena deles, MESMO suahusahu realmente x.x eu também acho que ela deveria sei la, achar ajuda de alguma força mais firme sabe, but não sei se isso acontecesse comigo eu iria falar alguma coisa x.x fora que não teria como provar né =x sajijsaijsa é pra descontrair[?] sauhsauh você que sabe (A shuashusahu espero que venha mais vezes e aliás como pode ver vou respostar, vai ter coisinhas diferentes por aí, seria legal ler de novo /momento vale a pena ver de novo suahusahua beijos e ateé mais :)

**Drica Vampy****: ** Pois olhe, não se i se ela vai ou não vai pessoa shuahuahuhsauhsu vamos ver como é que fica essa história :p bjos

**Akane Cullen': ** Agradecida pelo reconhecimento xD bjos e vou repostar a fic inteira pra ficar mais bonitinha xD

**Lunoca: **Pois é amiga, puts que história x.x asuhauhusa eu me empolgo com ela t- sauhusah também tenho penada hermione mas o mundo não e perfeito t- sei la, tento passar o draco como penso que ele é x.x espero que esteja passando de uma forma legal pra vocês asuhauhusa e puxa vida, eu até pensei em fazer uma calor sensível do ponto da hermione e deixar essa CS só com o draco mas não dá x.x sashauhsaua eu vou fazer uns capítulos bônus para mostrar a parte da hermione onde foi somente o draco xD enfim, bjos e espero que releia os capítulos :p

**Agatha: **Valeu mesmo pelos elogios a fic e a autora *.* asauhushuah agradecida meesmo por todos eles xD vou repostar os capítulos todos =x mas não vou ficar sem terminá-la o/ meu projeto na adolescência[?] suahushua bjos e até mais

**Lu: **Vou repostar todos os capituloes xD bjos bjos

**Claudia Malfoy: **Vai ter mais Dramione sauhsuha but agora vou repostar os caps x.x bjos xD

**: **vou repostar os capítulos e pois é não dá pra ficarem juntos do nada x.x não consigo conceber essa idéia suahsuhsuha bjos e até mais o/


End file.
